


Take Me Home

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Short, Starfighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wyl's ship takes care of him like he takes care of her.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this headcanon](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/185528285402/headcanon-you-can-pry-from-my-cold-dead-hands) of mine.

“Take me Home,” Wyl murmurs, his forehead resting on the A-wing's console. “Take me Home.”

She wishes she could. But she can only go where her pilot aims her, and Wyl can't go home yet. She feels every bit of his sadness, wishing she could do as he says. Though she doesn't understand everything, she knows he's been more upset than usual lately. Her Wyl is usually so bright. But the last days of nearly constant fighting have dragged on him. He's lost people. He's shed tears in the safety of her cockpit more than once.

It's those times she hates the most. She lacks the limbs of most sentients that could be used to comfort him. She can't take him in her arms and hug him to make him feel better. All she do is cradle him within her, do her best to keep him safe, and carry him home when he's ready.

_We'll go_, she promises with the gentle hum of her engines. _As soon as you're ready. As soon as they let you. I'll take you home, Wyl._


End file.
